The truth about Isabella
by untypical
Summary: COMPLETED! Eve's eyes turned gray after the prominent man in her life left her. She wants her sea-green eyes back. Can Captain Jack Sparrow help her?
1. Resemblence

Eve tilted her head back as she savoured the last drips of her coffee. Her hand crumpled the styrofoam into a makeshift ball and she threw it behind her, just missing a trashcan by the gas station door. To occupy her hands she lit a cigarette and continued her walk down the street.  
  
As the wind blew her black hair behing her she slowed to a halt in front of a quaint house painted light blue. After one last drag on her cigarette, she stomped in into the ground and walked up to the yellow door.  
  
Eve didn't have to ring the doorbell (which played a cell-phone rendition of Bach's minuet), for the moment she stepped onto the 'Welcome' doormat, the door swung away from her and a tall, skinny boy stood in front of her.  
  
"Eve! I thought you wouldn't show," said Adam. His long blue bangs hung in front of his warm green eyes, and his glasses were lost in the Cousin It effect. Shaking his head like a wet dog, Adam flung his bangs out of the way, muttering something about needing to re-dye his hair. Eve smiled for the first time that day as he led her up the stairs to a trapdoor in the Stucco ceiling.  
  
In climbing the flimsy latter, Eve slipped more than once in her boots and her little black bag kept getting caught, so finally she sighed and gave in to Adam's offer of his strong hands pulling her up. She settled herself on the wooden floor of the attic room, leaving her feet hanging through the hole, and tried to ignore the wooden splinters poking her in places she'd rather not mention. From across the room Adam called her and she stood, brushing the wood bits out of her baggy black jeans as she walked to him.  
  
Adam eyed Eve, looking her up and down. Then he took a measuring tape to her and took rapid-fire measurements of her body, writing them all down.  
  
"So I was thinking this color," Adam said, pointing to a gorgeous blood red with a partnering black lace, "Then a specific kind of ruby for the jewelry. But you have to get that for yourself."  
  
Eve nodded, deeply concentrating. "What if we had another sleeve under the billowing sleeve, and that came out like a glove with no fingers. Maybe bring it together between the middle and ring finger."  
  
Adam nodded back and scribbled a note in a little blue book. "By the way.thank you. This will be an excellent project for my fashion design course at Penn."  
  
"I should, in all truths, be thanking you. I wouldn't be going to this banquet without you," Eve said.  
  
"Well anyway, I'm going to bring the collar in a low box-cut, with a bodice and corset of black lace, and I think I'll use black lace for the trim as well, instead of just a tuck-under seam.  
  
Eve shrugged. "Whatever. But make the bottom a U-cut or an A-cut, because my hips are wider than most peoples and those styles accentuate my waist."  
  
Adam turned and looked at her abdomin. A midrift black tank-top revealed her stomach, and her low-slung jeans revealed more of her stomach. A thong stuck out above the jeans and it too was black. Her belly button was pierced ('That'll have to be taken out'), and she wore a large load of jewelry.  
  
"So you're going for the circa 1780's look, right? Age of England and the Declaration of Indepence and so on and so forth."  
  
"Something like that. But I read about this dude, a pirate, Jack Sparrow. He was the captain of a ship called the Black Pearl. And there's a depiction of him and his wife, and I want the dress to look like hers. Here," Eve said, reaching into her bag, "I have the book."  
  
When Adam saw how thick the book was he couldn't help but wonder how Eve fit it in that little bag, along with whatever else might've been in it. But his thoughts drifted back to reality when he heard Eve plop down on the floor and drop the book in front of her.  
  
Paging through, Eve stopped suddenly and grinned a rather mischevious smile. When Adam looked at the picture he realized that Eve's smile was identical to the woman's. In fact, Eve was identical to the woman. Except her eyes. Eve's eyes were a light gray.  
  
"They used to be greenish, you know. Before my dad left. Then they turned gray. A fortune-teller told me that they would be sea green again when I found the man I loved."  
  
Eve's voice stuck out in Adam's head. He wondered why he remembered such pointless tidbits of information.  
  
Then Adam looked back to Eve. She didn't seem to notice the resemblence. She was too busy pointing out things on the dress.  
  
".and this is where I got that sleeve idea, see how it cups her hand, conforming to shape, and comes up in a diamond? Something like that. And you picked the perfect color. Even though it was more common to have white lace.she did. But black lace is fine. Then I have boots already."  
  
Eve laughed as Adam glanced at her heavy Harley-Davidson boots, then said, "No, not these. Slightly different, with soft leather and a heel to it. It'll go well."  
  
"And about jewelry," Adam said, "I'll go with you to get stuff that matches, but I have one thing for you." He stood and went over to the large table, pulling forward a box of sewing supplies. After fishing through various colored threads, a pile of needles, and a measuring tape, he pulled out a little velvet box.  
  
Walking over to Eve, he carefully handed her the box, which was the same rose-red as the dress. Sensing Adam's gentle hand, Eve also handled the box with care. Slowly opening it, she revealed a gold pirate coin with beads accenting it on a short necklace. Her eyes widened.  
  
Adam smiled, "It's been passed down with the women in my family, and since there are no women in the period of time we have to give it to another woman right away. Some curse or something. But, well, it's yours. Wear it proudly."  
  
Eve, still shocked, slowly took off her necklaces, putting them back in her bag. Turning around, she allowed Adam to tie the silky strings around her neck. It hung a little loosely and when Eve saw it in the mirror she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Two hours later, Eve and Adam wriggled down the ladder. Adam took the book with him into his father's office and photocopied the picture. Then he walked Eve half-way home and gave her a hug. As he looked back at Eve's receding figure, he couldn't help but continue thinking that she looked so much like the woman in the picture that he still held in his hand. 


	2. Car Crash

"So what is this banquet for?" Adam asked as he helped Eve into the dress he had made himself.  
  
"It's an acceptance banquet into the world of literature. S'pose they want to commend me for poetry or something. Short stories, perhaps. Anyway, you'll find out, you're coming."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me. You're my date. So find a matching outfit! We have to leave in 4 hours," Eve said, glancing at the alarm clock on the large sewing table.  
  
Adam went through everything he could say in his mind and Eve would have an answer for every one of them, so he didn't argue, but sighed and kept fastening and tying.  
  
Finally he tied the necklace back on and looked Eve over. Her eyes were kohl-lined and the naturally long lashes were darkened and lengthened. Her lips were painted a matching red ruby, and her face was powdered pale. She had taken out her bellybutton ring but not her nose ring, though the argument she had with Adam had her put a small stud in. All 9 holes in her ears were filled with various earrings and her hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun of braids. Silver bangles and ruby tennis bracelets lined her wrists, and 3 ruby rings and 2 silver rings adorned her tapered fingers.  
  
While Adam looked her over he decided to match her and borrowed his brother's black suit and his father's blood-red button-down shirt, then took his own boots and pulled them on. In his ear he hung one of his mother's ruby and diamond earrings, and it dangled down in a chain of diamonds then ended in a diamond-cut ruby. Then he slicked his hair back and put black eyeliner on.  
  
Even Eve couldn't argue that he looked hot.  
  
Putting the finishing touches on in the attic of Adam's house, Eve reopened the book of famous Pirates that she had brought along again for reference. She looked the picture up and down, matching nearly every inch of the woman. Too many inches!  
  
"Adam, did you know that this woman has the same necklace as I do? She even looks the same. Exactly the same.what the hell! She looks just like me! I wonder." Eve dug around the book for a name.  
  
"'Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and his wife Angel." Eve let out a relaxed sigh. "It couldn't be me, now. My name isn't.wait. 'Isabella Angel'. Isabella is my middle name." Eve's eyes widened as she read on.  
  
"'Isabella got her nickname 'The Angel of Night' from the crew of the Black Pearl. Captain Sparrow always referred to her as Angel as well. One of Sparrow's top interests in life was his wife, along with his ship.  
  
'Perhaps one of the most outstanding things about Isabella Angel was the fact that she fought like a man. Taught personally by Sparrow, she picked up on moves quickly and expertly, to the point where she could tie in a duel with the best swordsman on the Seven Seas and her husband.'"  
  
Eve read on.  
  
"'Though they had no children, the crew found a child on the beaches of Port Royale, and raised it as one of their own. Isabella Angel named this child Adam.'"  
  
Eve and Adam looked at each other with wide eyes. Adam had stopped lacing his boots and Eve refrained from playing with her rings. "We should go," Adam said.  
  
"Yes, lets."  
  
In Adam's Chevy-Cheville Malibu, the cruised along Front Street, turning onto Shenado Boulivarde, which merged with Route 1. Adam stepped on the gas as he pulled out onto the highway. Under the first bridge.past the third exit. the directions were unreliable. Finally he saw the sign mentioning the Charleston Building, where the banquet would be held.  
  
It only takes a minute to read a sign. It only takes a minute to do a million things. And so many things can happen in that minute you're pre- occupied.  
  
Flashes of her life flew through Eve's head, then finally resting on a picture of Jack Sparrow and Isabella Angel standing together. 


	3. Norrington's sister

When Eve opened her eyes, it made no difference because the room was nearly as dark. She squinted and searched the walls for a light-switch, which wasn't found.  
  
She felt her arms, then legs, realizing that she was still in her dress. She was on a hard cot-like bed with a coarse quilt on it and two not-so- comfortable pillows. After feeling around a little more, the door swung open.  
  
"'Ello, luv, ye be awake then?" Said a playful voice lost in a sihlouhette. It opened the door further and light shone in, blinding Eve. She stood and stumbled toward the door, wondering if it was a doctor or someone standing there.  
  
"Um, where am I?"  
  
"Aboard the Black Pearl, luv. Can't you smell the ocean air?"  
  
Come to think of it, she could. And she suddenly noticed that the floor was rocking beneath her.  
  
"The Black Pearl? That makes you.Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Jack stepped back into the sunlight. "That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He stood proud and spread his arms. "Welcome, luv, to the life of a Pirate!"  
  
"Ye look like a fancy one, eh? Gov'na's daughta?" Jack smiled. And the beauty's got a nice tight dress.  
  
"No." Eve looked down, thinking of something to protect her that wouldn't get her caught, "I'm a.a commodore's sister."  
  
"What was a Commiedore's sister doin' in Tortuga? Not that I blame ye! Can't get 'nuff of tha place."  
  
"I was in Tortuga?"  
  
"Yes, luv, where'd ye think ye were? France territories?"  
  
"You mean New Orleans?"  
  
"That'd be a part of it. So what would be yer brother's name, eh?"  
  
Eve wracked her brain for a name in her history books. "Um, Samuel Norrington."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Commodore NORRINGTON! Aye, we be old friends, ain't that righ' Anamaria?" He said to a woman walking by.  
  
"A woman? Part of yer crew? I thought."  
  
"Ye thought wrong, missy," Jack said, "Anamaria is the best luck to ever come to tha Black Pearl."  
  
"But you know my" *cough* "Brother?"  
  
"Aye, yer brother tried to 'ang me a few times more'n nessacery."  
  
"I'm so sorry! But.you're alive?"  
  
"I said tried. Ne'er did get me down."  
  
Oh shit. thought Eve, my so-called brother tried to hang him.  
  
"So whatcher name, luv?"  
  
"What? Oh," Unwilling to give her real name, she thought up a replacement, "Isabella."  
  
Jack grew thoughtful, "A fitting name, eh? But for an English lass?"  
  
"I, er, was born in Spain. My mother was Spanish too."  
  
"Norrington's mum? I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Sam and me, we're just half siblings. Same father, different mothers."  
  
Jack raised another eyebrow.  
  
Eve.Isabella stood at the tip of the Black Pearl, staring out into the horizon, watching the sun go down. Salty winds made her mouth dry.  
  
Jack walked up behind her, tapped her shoulder, and said, ""Ello luv. Pretty, ain't it?"  
  
"The sunset? Yeah, it's not half bad. If only I had my paints," she laughed, "But I suppose watching is enough."  
  
A reflection caught Jack's eye. He reached over and held her necklace, the coin that Adam had given her.  
  
"Where did you get this?" 


	4. Memories and hesitation

Isabella sat in the captain's quarters, now also the first mate's. Hers. 3 months she had been on the Black Pearl. 3 months Isabella worked her ass off to prove herself as valuable as Anamaria and every other crew mate, 3 months disguising her growing desperations, attractions, and loneliness. She missed.Adam was it? Yes, she missed Adam terribly. He was her only friend in the future. She wondered if he was still alive. Still talented, still happy.  
  
The past was so different. She didn't hide herself, stray from everyone else, because she respected them. She worked hard, grew into a real pirate. A worthy member of the Black Pearl.  
  
When the crew had stopped at Port Royale 3 weeks ago, Isabella was lucky to find Norrington had been killed in an attack by French pirates. No explaining to do. Jack had wondered about the convenience. He had never heard of Norrington's sister. Never slept with her, at least.  
  
Isabella's bunk was the top one, covered in a set of stolen sheets from who else but the Governer's daughter.  
  
Maybe not stolen. The girl, Elizabeth, seemed to know about Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, and befriended a befuddled Isabella. She was sent with a few messages to an old Smithy on a crooked alleyway off the main road.  
  
There she met William Turner, a talented Blacksmith who confided his feelings for Elizabeth. He gave her two swords, one for Jack Sparrow and the other for herself. "You may need it," he said in a soft voice that made Isabella's heart melt. It reminded her of Adam.  
  
He had also asked if she was 'with' Jack. Isabella blushed and mentioned the time, rushing out. His final words: "He's a lucky man. Tell him that."  
  
She stared at the ceiling. Her hair had grown a surprising length in a simple 3 months, and it lay spread around her, tangled around her long, sinewy arms. Isabella touched her bare upper arm, where she had just gotten the Sparrow tattoo. But Jack had done something she hadn't expected. He had gotten two on her: the other one was a sparrow in front of an annagram CJS below the collarbone of her opposite shoulder. Above her heart.  
  
As she thought about it her hand went to it, and a faint memory of the Pledge of Alligance, the Star Spangled Banner. Singing it in front of a huge crowd.  
  
Isabella hadn't sung in so long. Over three months. When she moved to a new school 5 months ago, she never rejoined the chorus, never did anything to remind her of her past.  
  
She opened her mouth. The tune didn't come. Her voice didn't fill the room like it used to.  
  
"Damn my father!" She screamed outloud. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Then to no one in particular she said, "You left me and stole my voice. You stole my eyes, made them gray from tears. Who does that to their daughter?"  
  
She heard the door open. "Ye alright, luv? I heard the bloody screams from the wheel!"  
  
"Fine. I'm fine, like always."  
"Get down here." Jack's voice was harsh and she knew better than to disobey him. But she completed his request half-heartedly.  
  
"What's wrong, luv? Ye don't stand at the wheel with me anymo'. Ye were cryin' last time you sat to watch tha sun set. Ye never get up for sunrise anymore."  
  
"Nothing, Captain, nothing at all. Sentimentality isn't worth the effort anymore."  
  
"Eh, that's a load of boullix. Ye don't cry, Angel."  
  
"Angel?" The pet name rung a bell in her head but she couldn't link anything together.  
  
"I've been callin ye that for a bit o' time, now, and ye finally 'ave a problem? After I get inta 'abit? Bloody Women."  
  
Isabella sat down suddenly, breaking into tears. Startled and unsure, Jack said, "I, ah, didn' mean nothing by it, luv. I was." He stopped, sitting down. Trying to start again, he said, "I." but was stopped when Isabella leaned against his chest. He felt the tears soaking through his shirt, but he ignored them and held her head to him.  
  
All the love that had surmounted in him was finally building to a climax.  
  
From the day he saw Isabella, heard her musical voice, saw her smile, he was afraid that he was in love. Every time she sat at the tip of his 'Pearl, he wished to simply go up and kiss her. But the infamous lady's man Jack Sparrow couldn't do anything to this woman. She was his angel. She had come to be the crew's inspiration, humming while she worked, but never singing. The hum was enough to bring the crew gathering. Jack desperately wanted to hear her sing.  
  
He couldn't ask it of her, though. He kept a steady face as a captain, but late at night when she hummed above his head he couldn't ask anything of her.  
  
Jack took a calloused finger to Isabella's chin and pushed her face gently upward to face him. Isabella's eyes opened and the tears slowed and dried. Jack had never taken a good look at her face, especially her eyes, but now that he did he really noticed them. They were wide, with big irises and pupils (at least in the dim light), and the irises were the color of clouds in the lull before an awful storm. Her eyes were often lowered, the long, long lashes hiding them. Except at sunset. When she sat at sunset her eyes were wide open. Always wide open.  
  
Her skin was smooth like ivory, but tough now. Still she had no callouses on her hands. They were still soft, delicate, artist hands.  
  
He had always imagined her lips soft and perfect in a kiss. They were small, comma shaped lips, pale during the day but as she bit them they became red and full at night.  
  
He looked back at her eyes. She put heavy layers of kohl on them, just like he did. And her ears had been pierced a few more times by Anamaria. She had changed from the Spitfire he first met to a bigger spitfire that he now knew. But she was his angel. His pirate angel.  
  
Her lips were red, as usual, but it was a brighter red, almost a blood red. Her cheeks fell to the same shade as he bent his head down slowly and looked her in the eyes.  
  
She looked back at him, glanced down at his lips.  
  
He looked down at hers.  
  
And their eyes closed. 


	5. Anamaria

***Crap! Stupid disclaimers! Ok I don't own anything.*cry* except Eve/Isabella and Adam and schtuff. You know the schpeal. ***  
  
Anamaria turned the Black Pearl's wheel towards Tortuga. As she glided the ship into harbor, she wondered where Jack had wandered off to.  
  
He wasn't in the galley, and hadn't been there because there was only a bottle half drinken out of all the rum. He wasn't on the tip of the ship, not in the crow's nest. The only place left to look was his quarters. Normally Anamaria would never go to his cabin, but Jack would kill her if she didn't alert him of their docking at Tortuga.  
  
Quietly, Anamaria knocked on the door. 'He must be sleeping,' She thought. So haphazardly she let herself through the door, knocking some stuff on the map-desk over. She bent down to pick it up, and when she looked up she was rather surprised to see Jack and Isabella lying together. She was even more surprised that they had their clothes on, and they seemingly had done nothing but maybe kiss and hold hands.  
  
Jack? Kissing and holding hands? That's ALL?  
  
Something was seriously wrong.could it be?  
  
Nah!  
  
But..  
  
What if.  
  
What if Jack Sparrow had really fallen in love?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sorry, my chappy's short this time. Next few are like, medium or something. NO WORRIES! In a few chapters they'll get longer. I'm just really busy! Keep reviewing! 


	6. an attempted romantic

***Oh crapmonkeys, I forgot the disclaimer... MY BAD!!! I don't own POTC.sigh.cuz if I did I wouldn't be here cuz I would've been on set and I would have won over ORLANDO BLOOM and I would be f.WOAH nevermind, enjoy reading! It's my second POTC fic, and my first one was a failure b/c of an accidental Mary Sue. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Jack opened his eyes when he heard a crash of compasses, papers, and ink bottles. He only barely caught view of Anamaria's dark locks swinging around the corner. Jack realized that they had probably docked in Tortuga by now, and noted the slightly lessened rock of the boat. Isabella opened her eyes too, which looked slightly bluer than before. She sat up, as did Jack, and they looked at each other. Isabella gave Jack a quick kiss before getting out of the confortable bed. She changed in the dark corner of the room into a corset-like shirt with no straps and a pair of Jack's pants, long and baggy on her. Then she left him to his thoughts on the bed and went on deck to give orders before the crew left the ship.  
  
Jack sat still on the bed in the same position for quite a while before Gibbs came down and aroused him from his thoughts. Gibbs recognized something wrong with the Captain he had been so loyal to for so long. Jack was acting almost normal.melancholy but a light shined in his eyes.  
  
Was he.in love?  
  
Gibbs almost laughed at the thought. But if not love, then what was bothering him?  
  
Isabella watched the crew filter down to the docks, then take off to their favorite bar. She stared, hanging upside-down from a step-ladder on the mast. Jack came out and his heart jumped into his throat.  
  
"Not going out, Jack? This is Tortuga, you know, your favorite place on earth?"  
  
Jack smiled weakly. "Not teday, luv. I have a different favorite place."  
  
"Where would that be?"  
  
Jack looked away. He blushed, wondering if he could pull off being a romantic. "Your arms."  
  
Isabella turned around. "What?"  
  
Jack looked at her. "Your arms. It's my favorite place. It was all last night, and you moved."  
  
Isabella thought she saw tears in his eyes. He looked away. Isabella was so surprised that she didn't even notice her legs slipping from the rung she hung from. At least, not until she realized she was falling.  
  
Jack didn't turn around until he heard a thud. 'What the.' "ANGEL!" 


	7. Elijah's words

Isabella woke up in the cabin she and Jack shared with her head propped up on a rather large pile of pillows. It only took her a quick moment to see Jack fast asleep and leaning on the bed, and a minute more to notice that they were holding hands. She squeezed his calloused hand as if to question it's existence. What if this were just a dream?  
  
A short, skinny cabin boy came into the dark, candle-lit room with a large ceramic bowl of clear water. "Oh, Miss Angel. Ye awake! Da captain. oh," he took notice of Jack slumped on the edge of the bed. "Well'n, ye should wake em up, eh? He's gunna wanna see ya alright."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Isabella said, sitting up the short distance from her pillow pile to an upright position and groaning in the process.  
  
"Eh, Miss Angel, iffen it's not too forward." The boy hesitated. He took no notice to the groan.  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"Mister Captain Jack loves ye. Iffin ye look in 'is eyes ye can tell. An' 'e was scoldin' me the other day," The boy blushed deeply for being yelled at, "And 'e said yer name, forgot why 'e was yellin' at me, and walked off all dreamy like. Even a boy like me can tell."  
  
Isabella looked at him thoughtfully, head cocked. For a uneasy moment he shrunk back towards the door, for he thought she would hit him. Instead, she said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Ye gunna be reportin' me, then?" The boy said with a tinge of unhappiness coating his voice.  
  
"No. Nothing to report. What is your name?"  
  
"Elijah." He smiled, proud of his name. "It's me dad's name, eh. 'E was a great one, a great pirate. But his ship, the Majesty, be shot down into Davy Jones's locker, keen?"  
  
"I'm sure he was. Be proud of your name forever, Elijah. I was named for my mother." Isabella surprised herself. She was believing the lie she made up three months ago. She was Eve, not Isabella, not Angel. She was really named by her father, who said she brought life back to him like Eve from the bible story. Her middle name was from her grandmother, Isabella, a wise healer.  
  
"Thank ye, Miss Angel. I will be. Promise."  
  
Isabella gave him a soft hug and sent him to on his way in Tortuga. Jack awoke just as the door closed the daylight out.  
  
"'Ello, luv," He said sleepily, "Ye sleep alright? Ye took a nasty fall. landed straight on yer shoulder. I had.ah, Elijah? Taking care of ye." Jack looked concerned, a face he had obviously not practiced much.  
  
"I slept fine, Jack. Elijah just came in. We had a little conversation. Sweet boy. What is he, 14?"  
  
"Somethin' 'long those lines. 'Ow should I know?!"  
  
"You're the captain, Jack, you should know these things," Isabella teased.  
  
Jack suddenly became thoughtful, also a face he rarely practiced. "Angel, ye mind me callin' ye that? Tha whole crew does, and I neva' really asked." Jack nearly shook his head in disbelief of what he was saying! She was a just woman! He shouldn't care what she thinks!  
  
But she wasn't just a woman, was she? Not to him.  
  
She was life.  
  
***  
  
Day by day, on the Black Pearl, Jack watched Isabella work and plunder, drink her share of rum, and fight with anyone who ticked her off. And day by passing day, he began to notice that her eyes were getting bluer and greener.  
  
***  
  
A month later, Jack gave her a sword made by a man she vaguely remembered, William Turner, the man like, um, what was his name? On that day, her eyes were the color of the sea during a storm, and her smile brighter than the sun. Engraved in the sword was a depiction of a flame. And if you looked into the center of the frame, you would see neat scribbling that said, "Angel Fire". And the final touch was on the handle, where sat a ruby shaped in a heart.  
  
***  
  
It was August 6th, a warm sunset occuring, and life was dying down on the decks of the Black Pearl. And on that twilight evening, Jack Sparrow stood at the tip of the ship with Isabella Angel, and proposed to her with a ruby/onyx ring encrusted in silver. And as he slipped the ring onto her long fingers, diamond tears of happiness fell from her eyes, and she replied, "Yes, oh yes, yes, yes." And they were married in October in England, by a man who lived on the Salisbury Plains. The vows were exchanged, and right before Jack kissed his bride, he looked into her eyes. Her sea-green eyes.  
  
And Angel wore a blood-red dress with black lace, and though she couldn't remember where she had gotten it, she knew that in some way, it was connected to the pirate-coin choker that adorned her neck that day.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
hey! Don't go away, this isn't the end yet! Thanks to all my reviewers! It'll keep coming, PROMISE! Jack: She's going to forget it, isn't she? Me: AM NOT! 


	8. Tortuga's guest

I wrote an extra long (or at least relatively long) chapter for my reviewers! Thanks guys! Oh and this might be a lil choppy.read it twice to get it completely if you have to.feel free to review twice too. **************************************************************************** **  
Captain Jack Sparrow ducked a swipe of the sharp sword that was aimed at his dreadlocked head. But instead of avoiding contact he met a foot to the chest that pushed him against the deck. Captain Morpheous of the Dark Dream pointed his sword at Jack's pounding heart.  
  
"Good-bye, Sparrow. It hasn't been a pleasure," He said with an evil, (barely) toothy grin.  
  
"Excuse me, sah."  
  
Morpheous turned around to face the velvety voice behind him. To his surprise, a woman stood there with a shining pistol pointed at his forehead. He looked up at it, only to see his own terrified eyes.  
  
"Only I can do something to Jack Sparrow's heart. So I think ye should find another' man, luv," Said a mischeviously smiling Angel.  
  
Morpheous grew red in the face and went to a take a swing at her head.  
  
"NOBODY TOUCHES ME WIFE, MORPEOUS!" Jack ran his sharp blade straight through Morpheous's heart.  
  
"Ye alright, me luv?" Jack said, smiling at her.  
  
"Of course. Ye know, I don' think 'e would 'ave reacted so much if 'e 'ad known that there's no powder, eh?" They laughed, kissed quickly, then linked dirt-encrusted hands and swaggered back to the peer that the Black Pearl was docked, swaying in their laughter.  
  
Jack looked around, searching for a tall, dark-skinned woman. In his impatience he stalked around, until the irritation built up, and then:  
  
"ANAMARIA!" Jack shouted, startling the seagulls that had settled on the mast and sails of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Aye Captain?" She said, coming out of the galley with a piece of baguette in her hardened hands.  
  
"I still owe ye a ship?"  
  
"Aye," Anamaria said slowly. She wondered to herself if this was another one of Jack's gags.  
  
"Happy Christmas, luv. Morpheous's ship is yers."  
  
"But.I don't want to.leave! Wait.what happened to Morpeous?"  
  
"Ye don't got to leave, luv," Jack said, sighing, "if ye want to follow about the Black Pearl, I'll be sure to slow down a bits. An' the crew shouln' give ye any problems."  
  
"Aye, Captain. But what happened to Morpheous?" Her impatience grew as much as Jack's did when he was frusterated.  
  
"No time. Ask Angel, o'er 'ere. So, you scallywags, this is Tortuga! What are ye all doin' aboard? Get yer asses off my ship!" Jack grinned and wrapped his arm around Angel.  
  
Isabella took the name Angel Sparrow when she got married, on her own idea. No adjustments seemed to be needed with the crew, since they all called her Angel anyway. For technical and recognition uses, her full name was Isabella Angel Sparrow. And today, their one-year anniversary, the Black Pearl had docked in Tortuga for Angel's latest tattoo: angel wings on her shoulder blades with a IAS + CJS in a heart in the middle.  
  
Jack was there for a specific tattoo as well. To get an coligraphic A drawn over his heart.  
  
If that wasn't the truest love, then nothing would be.  
  
Walking into a bar new to them and Tortuga, Jack and Angel sauntered gayly up to a table that a English man about Angel's age was lounging at.  
  
"Hello, luv, mind if we join ye?" Angel said in the pirate's vocabulary that had grown on her over the year.  
  
"Would Captain Adam Riley turn down the request of a beautiful woman," He said as he turned around, then catching view of Jack, "And her husband. Of course. Have a seat. My name, as you've probably gathered, is Adam Riley."  
  
"Adam WHAT?" Angel gaped.  
  
"Riley." The man raised his well defined eyebrows.  
  
"So YOU were sent back too, then?"  
  
"Eve?!"  
  
"Eve?" Jack raised his eyebrows too. "No, not Eve. Isabella, Angel if you know her well enough." He wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
Both men looked at Angel, who's eyebrows went up. A waitress came up behind her and she turned, barked some nasty words at her, and turned back around to look the man straight in the eyes. "Adam.it's really you? My god! I thought."  
  
Adam reached over to give her a platonic hug, but was stopped by Jack's blade. "Nobody," he growled, "touches me wife."  
  
Adam backed up, but looked at Angel in surprise. "Eve.you're married?" He chuckled heartily. "Eve, the wife of a pirate. But."  
  
" What's wrong with that, mate? And by the way, It's Angel. MRS. Sparrow to ye, sah." Jack grew possessive. Angel threw him a nasty look. She was no one's but her owns, and she thought Jack had known that.  
  
"Mrs. Sparrow to you? Does that make you Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, luv."  
  
Adam looked to Angel and saw her look of disgust. "I am no mans, my love," she said to Jack, "And I would appreciate you to remove your sword. Adam and I are old friends. Nothing more, dear."  
  
"You married a pirate, let alone the captain of the Black Pearl?"  
  
"And it's of no business of yours. I suppose you're doing much better!"  
  
"Actually I am. I have been announced Commodore of Port Royale, as of a year ago today. To take a very good man's place."  
  
"Commodore Samual Norrington." The three said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, well, the crew of the Intrepid brought me here to celebrate the anniversary. Tortuga, can any man get enough?" Adam continued and smiled non-chalantly.  
  
'You're beginning to sound like every other man here,' thought Angel, 'my, how people change here.'  
  
"Look at you!" Exclaimed Adam after he took a good look at her. Angel was debating whether she should be upset that he was staring at her. "You've changed. Your hair is so long!"  
  
'I wouldn't talk, you're wearing a wig.'  
  
"And you're married? You look so familiar now.I can't remember why." Adam's hand automatically went to his embroidered pocket, where it traveled to so many times before. Angel watched in curiousity with wide green eyes as he pulled a folded picture out of it and layed it on the table. Even Jack watched with great interest as he slowly unfolded it.  
  
"A year and five months I've had this picture. I could never remember who it was, where I got it.haven't looked at it in so long.but I kept it.good luck charm, perhaps."  
  
Angel and Jack's eyes widened in amazement as they realized that the picture was of them and the Black Pearl. And the caption around it, it was about them! The necklace, the dress, the hair, Jack, the ship.everything was there.  
  
"Isabella Angel. Did you drop Isabella?" Adam questioned as soon as he got over the initial shock himself.  
  
"For formalities only," Angel said with the same facial expressions as Jack had when he talked. She played with the many rings on her long hand and bitched at the obviously new waitress for a bottle of rum.  
  
"Make that two, luv! There's a lot of explaining that's going to be happening." Jack said with a slight slur and impatience, paired with his usual confusion.  
  
"Rum!?" Adam exclaimed procariously. "Since when do you drink rum?" 


	9. Voice of an Angel

Ok, I got a really true message from moonbroken Chaos.I did rush through. Just to make up for it all this one is going to be special! For you MB C! Thanks for being so definite, and I rewrote chapters 7 and 8! Hope they're to everyone's liking. *********************************************************************** Jack had gotten up to go back to the ship, after a long while of stares and rude comments. Angel and Adam were left alone in the slowly emptying pub.  
  
"I can't believe you married.HIM."  
  
"What's wrong with Jack? He's free. He lives, which I suppose is much more than you can claim!" Angel snapped at him. "I fell in love with Jack a year and a half ago. He loves me, he keeps me safe.sometimes is overprotective!"  
  
"What happened to the Eve I knew? The one who didn't believe in true love, the one who refused to be held down, the one who I couldn't even get close to?"  
  
Angel scowled. "She died a year and a half ago. Isabella Angel Sparrow is here now."  
  
"I can't believe you. You fool! A pirate when ye could have had any man in the Caribbean? You're beautiful, Eve."  
  
Angel cut him off. "It's not Eve anymore. It's Angel. Ms. Sparrow to you."  
  
Angel stormed out of the dirty pub and sprinted to the Black Pearl, a mere silouhette in the sunset. And the same soft pink lights shimmered in the prism of tears that started to swell in her eyes. She'd been having dreams about the day she may see Adam again, and this wasn't even close to what they had been. She clutched the pirate coin necklace and slowed, sulking up the boarding planks.  
  
The first place she went to was the crow's nest. High in the air, she could avoid people, she could watch people, and she could know them. The most mundane things tell stuff about a person. This she had come to find.  
  
Angel let her mind wander. Wander to the past, wander into dreams.  
  
Jack sat in his cabin, drinking rum. He wished it could effect him anymore. He'd do nearly anything to stop thinking of that damned Riley. What did he call Angel? Eve? That scumbag.out of his bloody mind, that one was. Putting his dirty hands all over his wife? The asshole. But.who was Eve? And why did Angel seem to know Riley?  
  
He walked out of his cabin, rum bottle not even a quarter drunk, and walked to the welcoming wheel of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho, oh, a pirate's life for me," Jack sang softly. Suddenly he heard another, strong voice from an unidentified place on the ship.  
  
"Mermaids.? No! Mermaids! 'Ow would I think." But Jack stopped when the voice got louder, more full of sorrow and pain. Suddenly he couldn't blame himself for thinking it a mermaid. The voice was so pure, running over him like waves on a beach. Following his sensitive ears, he looked up. Nothing. Just clouds, sails, the crownest.  
  
The crownest? The watchman wasn't there, but the watchman wasn't a woman, and the voice was a woman's. A stowaway perhaps? Jack doubted. He wasn't that thick. As silent as a cat he crawled up the ladder to the crows nest, hesitant and slow. As he neared, he began to get pieces of the words as the voice began a new song.  
  
"If I could reach the stars, I'd pull one down for you  
  
Shine it on my heart, so you could see the truth  
  
That this love I have inside, is everything it seems  
  
But for now I find, it's only in my dreams"  
  
Jack moved closer.  
  
"That I can change the world I could be the sunlight in your universe You would think my love was really something good Baby, if I could, I'd change the world."  
  
Almost there.panting.  
  
"If I could be queen, even for a day I'd make you my king, and have it no other way And our love will rule, in this kingdom we have made  
  
Till then I'd be a fool, wishin' for the day  
  
"That I can change the world I could be the sunlight in your universe You would think my love was really something good Baby, if I could, I'd change the world."  
  
Jack climbed through the hole and looked around. He just caught Angel turning around and watching the sun dance on the waters all around her.  
  
"God, Jack. I miss you."  
  
"No need to, luv. I'm right here." 


	10. The truth comes out in tears

\NOTE: in chapter 9, those lyrics were Eric Clapton's Change the world. Forgot to mention that. DISCLAIMER: IT'S NOT BLOODY MINE YE WHELPS!!! ****************************************************************************  
  
Angel spun around slowly, then turned back right away to look at the depleting form of Tortuga. Tears fell from her eyes, but she tried to hold on to a bit of dignity and held her head high.  
  
"Angel?" Jack said, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Did that Riley man do something?"  
  
Angel's head dropped, her braids falling over her face.  
  
"I swear te the ocean! If tha whelp did ANYTHIN' te hurt ye, Angel!" Jack considered diving into the ocean and to the port, then strangling the man, but  
  
"Shut up, Jack. It just.wasn't what I expected the reunion to be."  
  
The sorrow in Angel's voice quieted Jack, more than her yelling at him ever did. "So, would you care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"You'll hate me."  
  
"You think I'll hate you? ANGEL, FOR GOD'S SAKES! I LOVE YOU!" Jack's heart pounded and his tan face was red under the grim.  
  
"My real name.it isn't Angel," she said heavily.  
  
"Of course not," Jack said, "It's Isabella. Your maiden name is Isabella Norrington."  
  
"No, Jack, it's not. It's Eve. Eve Spade," Jack's mouth opened in surprise, "And I'm not from Port Royale or Tortuga. Or even this time."  
  
"What are ye talking about, Angel?" Jack's voice grew weary, his eyes tired and concerned. He furrowed his eyebrows again in confusion.  
  
Angel felt like crying all over again. "I'm sorry, Jack. I couldn't tell you that first day.I thought you'd kill me! But I'm from the future, Jack, far in the future."  
  
Jack mustered the best bad-guy look he could. "What makes you think I still won't?" He growled. But his face dropped when he saw the tears begin to fall from Angel's eyes.  
  
"I don't think you won't. I deserve to die, Jack," She kneeled and pulled her hair off her neck, "So kill me," She looked up, "But know that I love you, and that was never a lie."  
  
She looked back down at the floor. Jack dropped to his knees.  
  
"I loved you! I TRUSTED YOU." Jack said, tearstreaks obvious on his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Jack? Jack I LOVE YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HASN'T CHANGED?"  
  
Jack looked at her in disgust. "I don't love someone I don't know," he said simply.  
  
Angel looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head and stood, slowly stepping backwards. "No.no." She said. But she cut herself off by bumping into the half-wall that kept her in the crow's nest. She looked back at Jack with gray eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
And with those few last words Angel jumped over the little wall into the deep blue Caribbean and didn't try to swim back up.  
  
***  
  
Jack looked up in disbelief. Three words. "I'm sorry, Jack." Three words before she just jumped. The pirate captain gasped, then did a beautifully formed swan-dive into the sea to go after her. 


	11. Understanding

Alright, ok, alright already!!! Norrington's first name is James according to the DVD! Well some whelp decided to inform me that it WASN'T James, and I haven't seen the extra stuff yet *tear* so I didn't know. So it's SAMUEL!!! Problem? I DON'T REALLY CARE!!! Lol, j/k you know I love you guys. Disclaimer: Not mine! My hand is not in the bloody cookie jar. Eve/Isabella/Angel is mine and Adam is mine and Jack is mine but only in those perverted dreams you get when your imagination.uh.nevermind. *******************************************************************  
  
As soon as Gibbs stepped onto the deck, he saw two figures dive off the crow's nest into the water. Nearly 5 minutes later, Gibbs had ran to the side of the ship and was looking frantically over the water when Jack resurfaced, breathing heavily. The water on his face, thought Gibbs, was more than saltwater.  
  
Gibbs threw him a rope and hauled him up. Jack fell limp on the deck, coughing up water before falling flat. Anamaria came on the Black Pearl's deck as Gibbs was checking the captain's faint pulse.  
  
When he heard the clunking footsteps of Anamaria, he looked up. She froze in midstep.  
  
"What are ye doing, Ana? 'Elp me!" The two shipmates hauled their beloved captain into his quarters.  
  
In his rough dreams, Jack screamed, waking himself up. He rolled over and said, "My god, Angel, I thought I'd." Then he realized, "lost you."  
  
The captain curled into a fetal position and screamed his lover's name.  
  
***  
  
Elijah watched in horror from the other side of the ship as two figures he recognized as Miss Angel and the Captain dove into the water. And it hit him, when only Jack came up, that Angel had commited suicide.  
  
No, no, Elijah wasn't loosing the person that made him smile on the ship, the one who trusted him even though he was a just a boy. He'd go insane. So he ran up to the tip of the Black Pearl and dove in after her.  
  
At the point where he was rapidly running out of time, he found her limp body and dragged her to the shore of Tortuga. Immediately he saught out the only man who could help, the man Angel had been talking to herself about for a while now. Adam Riley.  
  
When the English Captain heard the news, he gathered up his crew. Afraid that Jack would go after Angel, he took her frail, wet body and Elijah onto his ship and left port immediately.  
  
They came upon a small island while sailing, and decided to stop to revive Angel. And Elijah waited by her side with alert brown eyes.  
  
***  
  
Angel woke up on course sand with a shadow over her. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised by a pair of brown eyes staring straight into her own. The eyes jumped back.  
  
As the figure came in focus, Angel realized that it was the cabin boy. Elijah.  
  
"Elijah? What are ye doin' 'ere lad?" She said in a woozy voice.  
  
"I saw ye jump out of the crow's nest, Miss Angel. And ye didn't come up with Captain Sparrow when 'e resurfaced, so I went in afta ye."  
  
Angel's eyes widened. "Jack went after me?"  
  
"Aye, Miss Angel." The boy said, his eyes large and thoughtful. "There's also a man 'ere ta see ya. 'E said 'is name was Captain Riley."  
  
"Send 'im in, love. Oh, over."  
  
Adam looked at the drowned rat of a girl in front of him. Though he had been scowling, his expression softened, and he stretched his hand out.  
  
Angel took it gratefully and hoisted herself up. Her head dropped. "Thank you, Adam."  
  
"No need to thank me, Eve, that's what friends are for," Adam said, and tilted her head up to face him. "Eve.your eyes.they're gray again."  
  
Angel's eyes watered and teared. "I know. Jack.I told him about who I really am. He hates me."  
  
"Did that pirate throw you in the Caribbean?" Adam's hand went to the sword that hung at his side.  
  
"No, Adam," She gently took his hand off his sword, "No. I.I jumped."  
  
"Eve!"  
  
"Adam, you must understand. I love Jack with my entire heart and soul and mind. Every fiber of my bloody being misses him something awful."  
  
"But Eve, suicide?"  
  
"Adam, it's not so far fetched. You were mad at me, Jack was mad at me, and the entire crew would be murderous if they found out."  
  
Adam reached his arms around Eve and held her tight. He understood. Maybe not as well as Jack would've, but he did. 


	12. On the Horizon

Anamaria stood starboard on the Black Pearl. She stared at the stars above her, listened to the sea below her. She didn't take Morpheous's ship. She didn't want it. She belonged on the Black Pearl and that was where she was going to stay.  
  
Jack had given out rigerous demands that they wouldn't stop looking until they found Angel. And Anamaria had to admit, the ship was different without Angel around. Jack was different.  
  
As her gaze lowered to meet the purplish horizon, Anamaria noticed that there wasn't just water there. Not just water at all.  
  
In fact, was that.land?  
  
But it couldn't be. They had sailed these waters many times and never once had they seen land in that place. Could it be a whale? No! much too big to be a whale. It was an island alright. And island out of no where.  
  
Anamaria ran up to the mast and climbed the ladder to the crow's nest. There she rang the cowbell that hung on a heavy piece of twine and shouted, "LAND HO!"  
  
First man to come out was the Captain, who was wearied but awake. "What in bloody 'ell do ye mean, Anamaria? There be no land about 'ere, luv." Five more men came on board.  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes and jumped off the ladder she was climbing down. "Well, Captain," she scowled, "Why don't YOU take a gander off the ship, starboard, LOVE."  
  
"Yer mocking me! Agh! Women!" For a moment, the old Jack shined through. He leaned on the walls of his beloved Black Pearl and looked out, squinting. Suddenly, he pulled out his compass. ' It will always point to where you want to go.'  
  
And it pointed straight off the starboard, and when Jack followed the needle, looked to the horizon, there was an island there, a spit of land that was never there before.  
  
"Land ho, ye scabberous dogs! All hands on the bloody deck!" Jack said, running to the wheel. He spun it roughly to point 'is Pearl at the island.  
  
***  
  
Angel sat in a palm tree and looked out to the ocean. Tomorrow afternoon, she would be hitching a ride on Adam's ship to Tortuga, then commendeering her own ship. She'd recruit a crew later.for now she just wanted to be alone with the sea.  
  
Angel turned her head and looked out the other way. There was still a hint of red from the sunset that had occurred not too long ago. She looked back the other way, but was surprised to see that the diminishing light reflected off more than the water. Was that...a ship?  
  
Yes! But was it..Was it the Black Pearl? Was Jack...it was too much to hope for.  
  
Angel jumped off the palm tree, doing a flip in the air to slow her descent. She landed and bent her knees to absorbed whatever shock the sand didn't absord. Then she stood, questioning if she really cared about any pain that might hit her. A solitary tear fell into the sand. Maybe someday she's be thankful for the force of habit she just commited.  
  
She looked towards the horizon again. The ship was closer, much closer, and Angel could now recognize the black sails, the pirate flag. It was the Black Pearl.  
  
She ran with quick feet across the still-warm sand to where Adam had set up camp. And despite all her efforts, Angel could not tell if she was anxious, upset, nervous, ecstatic. All she knew is that for the first time in almost a year and nine months, she had a serious craving for coffee in a styrofoam cup.  
  
Adam was sitting with his knees pulled up and his arms crossed on them, and his head leaning on his arms. Angel slowed down, walked carefully. Silently, she sat beside him, the previous, confusing excitement currently deminished. She crossed her legs, indian style, and Adam straightened his back and looked at her. After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, Adam reached his arm over and put in on Angel's shoulders, drawing her into him. She leaned on his strong, ornamented chest, so different from what it was almost two years ago.  
  
"The Black Pearl is on the horizon. It's coming right toward this island," Angel said. She snuggled closer to Adam and let herself cry.  
  
Adam looked out and frowned at the looming sight of a ship. In his mind, he promised to Jack that if he hurt Eve in any sense, one more time, he would kill him. 


	13. In the arms of your true love

Jack dived off the ship about 45 feet off shore. He swam faster than ever before in his life. . . and ran the last few feet. He stumbled onto shore and ran some more on the cooled sand. He had to find Angel, he had to fix it. Not even when he stood, about to be hung, was he so anxious.  
  
Angel had gotten up a few minutes ago and Adam went to sleep. Now all she could do was watch the moon. Jack never landed until morning anyway. Or so she thought.  
  
She changed her mind, remembering that you should never try to predict Captain Jack Sparrow. But that change was triggered by hearing her name screamed through the clear night air.  
  
Angel spun around, her dark braids flying. Jack was stumbling up behind her, running as fast as he could on land.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Jack?" Her voice came out confused and maybe hurt, not how she meant it at all.  
  
"Angel! I'm. . . so. . ." He stopped by her, panting, "Sorry. It was. . . biggest. . . mistake of. . . my life! Please, If anything, forgive me! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Jack? Oh, Jack!" She ran into his arms, where she finally felt safe again. Jack let his fingers get tangled in her braids and beads and kissed her face a million times, then looked her in the eyes and kissed her some more. The couple fell over in their haste and laughed and layed in the wet sand, looking at the stars.  
  
Adam, hearing the commotion, came out with his sword in hand and a glare on his face. Down by the water he saw the silver bits of Angel's hair flash in the bright moonlight. He ran down only to see Jack Sparrow in the arms of Angel.  
  
It was the last straw for Adam. He couldn't stand seeing Angel like this, grasping on to a pirate who didn't deserve her. His face burned and his mind turned and everything around him became a blur.until a gunshot blew him back into reality.  
  
Angel's scream pierced the night. Jack gasped for air, and Angel held him tight. "You. . . you SHOT him!" Her voice went weak, like the passion had dripped out of her completely. "Jack. . . no. . . Jack, don't leave me again!"  
  
His brown eyes looked at her with the last bit of shine they had. "Angel. . . no. Eve. Eve Spade, I love you."  
  
And that night, a lover died in a pirate-girl's arms. A friendship snapped. An unsure English captain shot himself. And the girl, surrounded by death, layed herself on her lover's arms, took her pistol, and aimed for her heart. But before she let the trigger unleash her death, she quietly sang;  
  
"If I could change the world. . .  
  
I would be the sunlight in your universe. . .  
  
You would think my love was really something good. . .  
  
Baby, if I could,  
  
I'd change the world. . ."  
  
And as the moon shone high above, Isabella Angel Sparrow, also Eve Spade, stared at it with sea green eyes and grabbed Captain Jack Sparrow's hand, a shot rang out, a short gasp. . . then silence.  
  
And there was no sound in the air for a long while, and to this day, the moon and stars remember the last sigh of the Pirate Girl with the sea green eyes. 


	14. Where she belongs

THIS IS SECTION TWO!!! Mild slash stuff for a little bit.that changes. Sorry slash lovers! And to those who don't like it, it'll be gone pretty fast. I know, the last part ended sad! This chapter's funny and sweet! Just to make up for it! **************************************************************************** **  
  
17 years.  
  
***  
  
Through the halls of Port Royale High School walked a young woman, 17 years of age. Her hair was in tons of small, loose braids down the sides and back of her head. Her eyes were darkened by eyeliner and mascara, but no other make-up was on her face. Her nose was decorated with a small, elegant stud. Her necklaces, 4 of which there were, included a pirate coin that she had since birth, a turquoise talisman, a chinese symbol charm that meant 'dark angel', and a Cinderella-like choker. Hoops hung from her ears, along with various other earrings, and her hands had multiple, gorgeous rings on them.  
  
She looked skeptically at the pale blue and yellow halls and rolled her eyes. Port Royale was no place for her.  
  
Finally she paused, staring at a small sign on the wall. "Mr. Swann," She smirked mischeviously, "How graceful."  
  
She pushed her way through the door, coming face to face with a roomful of jocks, cheerleaders, and abercrombie-copycats. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I came from England for YOU whelps?" She stated, her voice silencing the previously noisy room. The man she presumed to be Mr. Swann stood up, but to no avail. He tripped over a cord that, if followed by the eyes, hooked up to a projector that was pointed at a pulled-down screen. Landing straight on his face caused the silence to erupt into laughter, and the black-haired girl grinned, the same mischevious smirk as before.  
  
Another man, younger than Mr. Swann but older than a highschool student, stood up in the back of the room. "Class, quiet down. Miss..um, what's your name?"  
  
"Ye would have to give me the pleasure of yers, first, luv," She used her heaviest British-scum accent.  
  
"Ah, from Britin, are you? Well," He crossed to the front of the room, "My name is Mr. Norirngton. I am the student teacher-"  
  
She cut him off. "Thus you have no power over me," She looked at his ID card, "James."  
  
He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Alright, miss, now that you had the pleasure of knowing my name, yours would be?"  
  
"None of your business," She said, making it sound like she was finishing his sentence again. The class giggled.  
  
By now Mr. Swann was recovering, if not blushing a bit. "Miss! You must be. Miss Isa-"  
  
The girl took a rather menacing step towards the teacher, whose eyes widened in surprise and stopped his sentence. "Eva will due," she growled, "Eva Spade."  
  
The class quieted. Until the bell rang, that is. Then they piled out through the door and into the hallways like wild animals. Eva bowed low and grinned at the two men, then turned and strolled out the door.  
  
Laughing to herself, she wasn't paying attention. And she cursed like a sailor when she ran into someone.  
  
"'Ello, love, bit of a rush, eh?" Said a playful voice behind her. She swung to face him and shook her head. . . He looked and was dressed just like her!  
  
"The name's Jack, and yours would be?"  
  
"Why does everyone seem to ask that?" Eva said in an overly-exasperated sigh.  
  
"Such a pretty face doesn't go unnoticed!" He said, flirting playfully.  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Eh, a bit miffed? Don't be, Ol' Jack wouldn't be interested."  
  
'Like every other guy,' Eva thought angrily.  
  
"Not because you aren't a pretty one, though," He said, reading her mind, "Jus' the gender issue, love. But I'd be happy to be a friend, savvy?"  
  
Eva looked up at him. "Did you say. . . savvy?" Jack nodded hesitantly. "No fucking way!! THAT IS SO UNBELIEVABLY COOL! I love saying that!"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows but laughed at the girl's reaction. The laugh triggered a memory in Eva.  
  
The pub was dirty but Angel decided that she liked the food. Captain Riley made the atmosphere even worse, though. The reunion, well, it sucked.  
  
Riley looked at Angel and smiled, reminiscing about the picture he held in his hand. "So, Eve, you and Jack have that little Sparrow yet?"  
  
Angel blushed and Jack laughed heartily. Then she remembered the book. The should have a little Sparrow, according to the Pirate book. But that meant they would.ARGH! Wait. . . no. . .  
  
"Adam, silly, that baby is supposed to be found. And it wasn't found yet, no!"  
  
Jack looked at the two, confused. Catching his look, Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Don't ask, Jack Sparrow, don't ask."  
  
Eva opened her eyes after being shaken roughly by Jack. "Yer alright, hun? Kinda spaced out on me!"  
  
Eva shook off the dizzy feeling but held onto Jack. Jack's eyes got wide for a moment, but he relaxed into the embrace and put his arms around her waist and his head on hers.  
  
It only took Eva a moment to realize what she was doing, but she decided not to pull away for the first time in her life. Oddly, she felt so safe in Jack's arms, like it was where she belonged. 


	15. Pickletoes

*gasp* I've been flamed!! And they were mad at me cuz I didn't have Will in it yet! God, the IMPATIENCE!!! He's coming you noodles! Chill!  
  
Oh and just in case anyone was wondering, it's supposed to be Eva. You know, hint hint.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Will Turner walked around the corner, searching out Jack. And there was no need to say that he was a little surprised to see Jack holding another person.a girl!!!  
  
"JACK!" He yelled down the hall.  
  
Jack let go of Eva and turned around. "Oh shit," he coughed under his breath.  
  
"Who's that?" Eva said, confused.  
  
"My, eh, boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. Alright.wait, you have a boyfriend and you hugged me?" Eva looked at him incredulously, as if it was the worst thing in the world. Secretly, she was disappointed. Jack really was gay.  
  
Meanwhile Will came storming up the hall. "Who is she?!"  
  
"I'm sure I can answer for myself, luv," Eva said, miffed again.  
  
"You haven't done so yet, LOVE," Will retorted.  
  
"I'm afraid neither have you. And your name would be?" Eva spoke calmly, as if she was dumping every miffed bit of her straight out of her ears.  
  
"I asked you first!" Will whined, getting angry.  
  
"And you have the mentality of a 2nd grader. Respect your superiors." Eva crossed her arms, satisfied.  
  
Will rolled his eyes, but threw his arms up in surrender. In fact, he said, "I surrender! Geeze. All this for a name. I'm Will Turner."  
  
"Also known as Pickletoes, by yours truly," Jack said, putting an arm around the taller boy's waist. He had been quiet for quite a bit and didn't appreciate it.  
  
Eva laughed. "I'm Eva, Eva Spade. And no, I wasn't having a sexual thing with Jack or anything. It was a hug. I promise," Jack pouted, and Eva leaned into Will and whispered, "Don't tell him that."  
  
Will laughed. "So, Eva, can we take a syllable off your name? Just call you Eve?"  
  
Eva stared at him. She had never made friends so quickly. She never really made friends, that is.  
  
"Um, sure. Eve's fine. Doesn't matter what you call me," Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Eva cut him off, "But NOTHING LIKE PICKLETOES!" 


	16. Three Thoughts on Love

Ok, last one was funny. . . but I'm taking a serious turn. . . or so you could call it. PLEASE DON'T FLAME! If you don't like the story, don't read it! Constructive criticism is certainly welcome! But I don't need to hear that my story sucks! No one does!  
  
Oh, is it Port Royal or Port Royale? I think the latter looks more sophisticated (lol) so I used it.  
  
Ok, people, I had someone review on this, these people are REINCARNATES!!!! Got it? Thanks for asking Airelothwen!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Will looked out the window at the parking lot from his stuffy calculus classroom. Platonic hug was it? It sure as hell didn't look that way to him.  
  
Was Jack going straight?  
  
Will could see it happening. Eva- well now Eve, was just like Jack. Just as beautiful as Jack. Her eyes were the only thing that was terribly different was their eyes (and their sexes but Will wasn't getting into that in his head). Jack's eyes were a warm, playful, mischevious brown. Eve's were gray. . . a cold, distant gray. A gray that held pain, wisdom.  
  
In all truths, if he hadn't witnessed it, he couldn't imagine Eve touching anyone. Let alone hugging. Maybe. . .  
  
What if Jack was THAT special to her?  
  
But they had only just met!  
  
What if a moment was all it took? It was all it took Will when Jack first arrived at Port Royale, two years ago.  
  
But that wasn't real, was it. Not now. Now Jack had Eve.  
  
Will shook his head. Jack, well, Jack was gay. Jack was his. Eve was a newcomer.  
  
But why did Will feel so threatened by her?  
  
***  
  
Jack was on the gym floor, stretching. . . kind of. Actually, he was feigning a break from sit-ups and staring at the ceiling. Normally, this routine would consist of thinking of Will.the fun they would have after school *devilish smile*. But today, there was something new. Many new things. To think about, that is.  
  
Eve.  
  
But not just Eve. Eve's sad gray eyes, Eve's comma-shaped lips. Eve's long lashes, braiding hair, dark make-up, pale skin. But most of all was the feeling Jack got when Eve was in his arms. It was a chilling warmth when Jack had been cold for so long. Will didn't give it to him. Eve did.  
  
Will didn't need him. He could find another lover. But Jack.Jack knew that his options were a little more limited. And he didn't know why.  
  
But what Jack knew at that moment was that he wanted to see Eve.  
  
Silently he stood, and exited the gym. He stripped down in the locker room and put his own clothes on, throwing the yellow and blue outfit in his gym locker. He grabbed his bookbag out of the locker and slung it over one shoulder, shook his dreadlocks out of the way. Looking at them he was reminded even more of the short girl and the wild, self-done braids that fell to her waist.  
  
He thought about the stone that glittered on her nose, her dark rimmed eyes and irises. He thought about her ivory-pale skin that was smoother than satin and rose petals. He thought about her soft comma-lips, about how they might feel on his own.  
  
And he thought about her cold, cold gray eyes turning green.  
  
***  
  
Eve stood and walked to the door. The lavatory pass hung on a neon yellow string that was dangling from a tack on the bulleton board. Also on the board was a list of new students. Seeing her name, she took her eyeliner out of her deep pockets and blotted it out with the dark make-up.  
  
She wandered slowly down the hall, stopping at her locker and shoving a few random things into her bag. Tossing it over her shoulder, she sauntered down the hall towards the bathrooms. She non-chalantly tossed the string over the water fountain and turned on her heels back towards the stairs.  
  
To no point. As soon as she turned the corner into the stairwell, she ran into a black-garmented body.  
  
Shaking away the pounding in her head, she looked up.  
  
"Jack?" 


	17. Green eyes

Jack looked up when he heard the familiar satiny voice soothing the pain in his forehead. His gaze was met by silver eyes and long, black lashes.  
  
"Jack, are you ok?" Eve said, her eyebrow raised but her face etched with concern.  
  
"Um. . . sure, but yer just the person I wanted to see anyway, savvy?" Jack grinned, hoping to get a rise out of her.  
  
She laughed and looked down, shying. She looked at her long hands, flexed the muscles and watched the rings and bracelets glitter in the window's light.  
  
Watching her, Jack stepped closer and slipped his right hand under hers. With his left hand he pushed her chin up and looked into her eyes again. (Was it just him, or did they just get greener?)  
  
Eve backed up and crossed her right arm over her chest, clutching to her other arm. "I was just. . . on my way out."  
  
"And I'll be joining you."  
  
Eve looked up. "You WANT to?"  
  
"O'course, luv. Why not?" Jack said, shrugging.  
  
***  
  
Will looked out the classroom window, a beautiful view of. . . the parking lot. The tops of cars glistened in the light and even the grass seemed to shimmer today.  
  
Damn sunny days. Never fit his mood. Then again, neither did calculus. So Will shifted his attention entirely to the outside world.  
  
Which wasn't that hard. The teacher, Mr. Mortin, only ever wrote on the board, and Will even sat next to the window.  
  
Slowly the outside world became boring. A biker passed on a shiny set of wheels, a chrysler, two volkswagons, a toyota truck and a ford drove by. A cat sat on the school sign.  
  
Wait, a cat?  
  
What the hell. Will ignored it and his eyes wandered. Nothing moving. Nothing interesting.  
  
Suddenly the side doors opened and out stepped two black-clad figures, heading towards an equally black convertible. 'Is that. . . no! Eve and Jack. . . leaving together?"  
  
Will stood up silently. Only the 2 people still awake noticed him, and he put his finger to his lips and tip-toed out. They shrugged and looked back to whatever off-topic thing they were doing.  
  
Silently Will thanked god that the door was open. Immediately he went to his locker, threw some stuff in his locker, and left the school.  
  
***  
  
Slowly a young man with warm, green eyes walked through the parking lot at Port Royale High School. He shook his long, shaggy blue bangs out of his face, mumbling about wanting to redye.  
  
His gray etnies sneakers clopped down the sidewalk as he headed toward the pastel-inflamed school. While rolling his eyes at the irony, he caught sight of two people moving through the parking lot swiftly, secretively. The boy smirked and followed them.  
  
Taking a short cut, he reached the black convertible long before they did. Hoping it was their destination, he leaned against a neighboring car and waited.  
  
It wasn't long before a black-clad, eye- liner wearing boy and girl came up. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the boy stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The pair jumped. It was the boy, though, who first regained his character. "Shouldn't you, love? It's getting near fourth period. Wouldn't want to be late, would we, savvy?"  
  
The boy smirked again. "I'm new, LOVE," he said, mocking Jack, "Savvy?"  
  
"What's yer name then, LOVE?" The girl stood, watching with amusement as the boys bickered.  
  
He shifted his attention from the boy to the girl. She solemnly tucked her braids behind her ears and looked up.  
  
The boy gasped in shock. "Eve?" 


	18. One More Chance for the Past

Eve looked into the green eyes in near-desperation. Jack looked at Eve.  
  
"Adam."  
  
Suddenly the world spinned, lurched, turned, and rolled. Eve closed her eyes tightly, to no avail. The intense dizziness shook her brains around in her head.  
  
Finally summoning her courage, she opened her eyes. The world spun around her, but slowly she came to an unsteady halt.  
  
First thing she realized: It was dark.  
  
Second: She was on her back.  
  
Eve rolled around like a turtle, then shrieked. There was a body next to her!  
  
After jumping back, she regained herself and examined the body. It was. . . no. . . it couldn't be. . . Jack?  
  
"Jack?" She nudged him delicately. Looking at his clothes, she giggled. His outfit was outrageous. And his hair! His regular dreadlocks were longer, with beads and trinkets woven in here and there. And was he. . . wearing eyeliner?  
  
Not that Jack didn't usually, but this was thick, thick, obvious eyeliner.  
  
Also, his skin was darker, more rugged.  
  
Jack opened his brown eyes. Seeing her, he smiled and pulled her into him. "'Ello, love. I missed ye."  
  
Jack was too lost in reverie to hear the footsteps approaching. But Eve's ears picked up on it as quickly as a rabbit's. She struggled out of Jack's grasp and jumped to her feet, only to realize she was in a dress.  
  
A rather nice dress, too. It was blood red with black lace and a black corset. On her neck she felt the pirate-coin choker. And for some reason, she randomly thought about her eyes.  
  
Why did she suddenly think she had sea-green eyes?  
  
She had no time to contemplate the question, though. The footsteps' owner showed himself over a sand-dune.  
  
Wait, a sand dune?  
  
Since when was she on a beach? Eve looked out. North and south of her was beach. West was water. East was a tropical looking forest.  
  
Where was she?  
  
The man stood, gaping at Eve, who was seemingly gaping at herself.  
  
Suddenly a flood of memories poured into Eve's head. And she wasn't Eve here, not anymore, was she? She was Isabella.  
  
And the man? The man was Adam, in a British Navy Officer's uniform.  
  
Adam Riley. CAPTAIN Adam Riley.  
  
And Jack? He was a captain too. Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
And herself? She was Isabella Angel Sparrow.  
  
The stars twinkled that night. They didn't have to remember deaths. They didn't have to remember screams. They just had to remember two lovers on the sand and a best friend watching over them.  
  
They just had to remember the truth about Isabella. 


End file.
